Pink Cadillac
by Scarlett Wilde
Summary: 2007 After Stacey's death, Sean went off the rails and for a while acted out his fanatsies. PWP.


Title: Pink Cadillac

**Title:** Pink Cadillac  
**Fandom: **A Man Apart  
**Pairing: **Sean/OFC  
**Rating: **NC-17 (smut and language content – hints at semi-non-consensual sex)  
**Summary: **this is a little personal smut for Onyx Wildcat.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of the AMA franchise.  
**Feedback: **as always, yes please, but any nits or shreds by PM only thanks  
**Written:** 2007

**Author's Note 1:**_I know Sean Vetter is typically seen as one of the softer, more romantic of character's…but I thought _'what if he went off the rails a little after Stacey's death?'_ – this is my idea of what he may have been like._

**Author's Note 2:**_Think I'm taking liberties, I hope____40's style Hollywood Noir for the feel Onyx doesn't mind. I know the picture isn't Sean Vetter, but it was the one that fuelled the idea for this fic._

"Out of the car please, Miss," Sean opened the door for the female driver to step out, which she did, completely confused.

"What did I do? I know for a fact I wasn't speeding…" she paused, eyeing the man from head to toe. She gulped audibly. He must have been six foot tall. He towered above her. And he was well-built, she could tell, even with his clothes on.

"Miss, if you could please step to the side," he indicated for her to walk to the front of the baby pink Cadillac. She did as she was told, although somewhat hesitantly, the road was deserted and it made her uneasy.

"Look officer, could you please tell me what you pulled me over for?" She bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Well, let's see…you weren't speeding, you have no broken tail-lights, I can't see any problems with the way you were driving at all…" He told her, whilst constantly eyeing up every lush curve of her body.

"Then…?"

"Do you have your Driver's License?" He leaned over and peered in through the car window.

"Well, yes," she bit her bottom lip apprehensively. "It's in my purse." She motioned into her car, and turned and reached for her purse through the open window. After some fumbling, she passed him her permit.

Sean looked from the permit to the woman and back again. He noted her name: Onyx Wildcat. Unusual name. Beautiful woman. He looked at her again, this time noticing her nervousness. He kinda liked that he made her nervous and he was in the mood for a little game. One where he called the shots.

"Can I go now, please?" She asked.

"No." Sean stared at her. "I think we should have a little fun." He flipped her permit through the open window and it landed on the passenger seat. Opening his jacket, he took out his gun and moved closer to Onyx. He could feel her body tremble against his as he stroked her side with the muzzle of the gun and he was glad he had removed the bullets before he had pulled her over.

"Please…" she almost whimpered.

"I think…" Sean slid the muzzle up the center of her torso to her chin. "…that you should take off your sweater."

"But…" Onyx gulped.

"I'd just do it, if I were you," Sean's eyes gleamed with a wicked sparkle, pushing the gun slightly into the pulse of her neck.

She nodded and tentatively began unbuttoning the little sweater she was wearing, all the while under the watchful gaze of the cop.

When she had finished the last button, she looked up at him, her eyes wide. Hopeful.

"Take it off," he told her quietly. The gun was as much a part of his voice as was the timbre. "Then, I want you to unbutton that pretty little blouse you are wearing."

Onyx dared not argue. Her shaky fingers pulled the blouse out of her skirt waistband and fumbled with the few buttons of the cotton top until she had them undone. Finally, her hands dropped back to her sides, the blouse open just an inch.

Sean pushed the cotton aside so he could get a better view of the prize beneath. Full, firm breasts enclosed in soft white lace. He cocked an eyebrow at her, indicating he wanted her to remove her top.

With the gun so close to her, she couldn't refuse. The flimsy material slipped off her shoulders and dropped to the ground. Onyx could feel his eyes roaming over her curves and she held her head up high, refusing to let him intimidate her. Thrusting her breasts out defiantly, she met his eyes with confidence.

Sean moved forward so that he was almost touching her. His free hand reached behind her and unclipped her bra. Using the barrel of the gun, he slid the straps down off her shoulders so that only the cups held the skimpy bit of lace in place. Moving back a couple of inches, he pulled the bra down and it, too, fell onto the ground.

Onyx felt herself blush as his eyes drank in the nakedness of her breasts. Her nipples, already hardened from the breeze, tightened even more under the scrutiny of his big brown eyes. She shivered. Goosebumps raced across her bare skin.

Leaning more towards her, Sean circled his gun hand behind her and held her close as he bunched his free hand up in her long wavy hair and held her head so she couldn't move an inch. He liked controlling her. Controlling her movement and in doing so, her mind as well. His face was just millimeters away from hers, so close that he could inhale her sweet breath. It made him want her even more – if that were possible.

Before Onyx could draw another breath, the surly cop's mouth covered hers. But instead of being repulsed, she found herself kissing him back. With passion. Curling her hands under his coat and around his waist, she fought back with her lips, pushing her tongue between his lips, exploring his sexy-as-hell mouth.

"That's my girl," he whispered, in between kisses.

"This is your fantasy Sean…play it how you want, baby," Onyx whispered back. She pulled his coat off his shoulders and dropped it down on the ground.

Sean groaned as she began pulling his shirt out of his pants and unbuttoning it. Underneath, her cool hands began exploring the contours and hard plains of his muscled torso. Her fingertips lightly teased his hardening nipples.

The hand that held the gun lowered to Onyx's hip, tracing the curve of her buttock and feeling the outline of her stocking tops through the flimsy fabric. Grabbing a handful of the material, he pulled her skirt up to her waist.

The gun was cold against her thigh, and she gasped as Sean leaned her back over the hood of the Caddy…more cold metal, this time against her bare buttocks. The muzzle slid from her hips along the top of her stocking to the inside of her thigh and up to her naked pussy.

"Good girl," he growled, as his hand brushed the soft, tight curls. His cock strained in his pants, throbbing almost agonizingly at the sight of her pussy. Using the gun, he pushed her legs further apart and stood between them.

Onyx was in a state of bliss as he caressed her slit with the gun's barrel, tormenting her clit with the cold steel. She was so wet. She could feel her juices running from her folds as she squirmed against Sean's hand. The gun felt so good as it slid between her labia – cold and solid.

With shaky hands, she quickly unfastened Sean's pants and delved inside to find his marble-hard cock. Curling her hand around it, she stroked his shaft at the same tempo as he stroked the length of her wet slit with the gun. She could feel her clit quivering every time he brushed it with the tip of the barrel.

Sean tried to think about what he was doing, but it was hard with Onyx's hand around his shaft. He tried to concentrate on his actions, but his mind went blank. Her strokes were long, deliberate, firm…mind-blowing. Turning his mind back to her succulent pussy, he continued his onslaught on her throbbing flesh, driving her closer and closer to the edge.

The end of the cold steel barrel teased the opening to her molten core, sliding just inside before slipping back out. Onyx let out a sharp groan of surprise as Sean pushed the muzzle deeper with every thrust, until the metal was buried all the way inside her…stroking her, pounding her…

Even Sean was surprised at how far he went…but it was his fantasy and Onyx had agreed to go along with it.

"Oh God, Sean," she panted, gasping for air, her body on the edge of orgasm. "Stop…please stop…" she purred. "I want you baby, I want you inside me…fucking me…"

Sean didn't need asking twice. He withdrew the gun and almost slammed it on the hood. It glistened with her juices in the fading sunlight. "Game over, Onyx," he grunted, almost choking on his lust.

Grabbing her roughly by the hips, he hoisted her and sat her on the edge of the hood, easing himself between her legs. She lay back on the pink metal and winked salaciously at him, encouraging him to take her – hard and fast.

Sean took his shaft in his palm, running it back and forth along the length of his solid shaft, watching Onyx watch him. He knew he wouldn't last long at this rate – he wouldn't last long once he was buried inside her pussy either.

He stroked the glans along the folds of her wetness, rubbing her clit until she was writhing on the hood, begging him to fuck her. Easing himself inside her pussy, he slid easily into what felt like hot, wet silk.

"Oh fuck, yes…" he grunted, sliding in and out of her tight sheath. "Oh fuck…oh fuck…You like that, baby?"

Onyx nodded furiously. There was no way she could speak with Sean pounding into her, his thick cock driving into her softness…his thumb caressing her clit…driving her ever closer to her climax…she cried out his name…wrapped her legs around him, locking her ankles…Sean thrust hard…deep…fast…pounding…slamming into her…

Onyx screamed hoarsely as she came. Her breath whooshed out of her lungs with the fury of the force. Tears fell from the corners of her eyes. Fire spread from her groin to her belly.

Sean bellowed as he came. He felt like he had been punched in the belly. He felt winded, almost bruised. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes. Fire spread through every vein in his body.

He collapsed on top of Onyx, flexing his arms on the hood so he didn't crush her. "Oh fuck baby…oh fuck…" he muttered, trying to catch his breath.

"I know…it was…wasn't it?..." she whispered back. "That was one hell of a fantasy, Sean."

Just as he pulled himself out of her, and helped off the hood, big, fat drops of rain started to fall from the darkening sky.

They snatched their clothes up off the ground, laughing, and dressing quickly as the heavens opened. They were soaked through to the skin within seconds as they kissed goodbye and got into their own cars…

…to meet back at home and finish the night in bed.

The End.


End file.
